The present invention relates to cursor control on a display, particularly a screen or image display.
In controlling a plant, a number of monitors are disposed in a centralized or a decentralized manner. Each operator for the monitors watches at least one monitor, for example a CRT screen, and the operators communicate with each other. However, it often occurs that an appropriate and immediate operation is needed by one skillful operator based on judgments made by a plurality of operators, depending upon the behavior of the process in the plant.
A method for displaying a plurality of cursors on a single screen is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 63-306491 (1988, particularly FIG. 17). According to this publication, a plurality of cursors are displayed on a common display screen, and one of these cursors can be selected at will by means of one input unit, so that that is cursor control unit, the location of input data can be indicated on the display screen. Thus, an individual cursor can be used at each entry area on a screen, or an individual cursor can be selectively used by selecting the corresponding one of a plurality of input units.